


The Owl Comes Knocking

by Telemoveis (JinkiesSelassie)



Category: Duolingo (App), Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eurovision, Eurovision 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkiesSelassie/pseuds/Telemoveis
Summary: The Duolingo owl doesn't like that Matthias from Hatari stopped taking his Spanish lessons. The owl is determined to make him come back to the app.





	1. Chapter 1

It all began on a day like any other. Preparations for the 2019 Eurovision Song Contest were well underway, and Matthias from Hatari had downloaded a new app on his phone. Duolingo. He had been learning Spanish, and although he had breezed through the first couple of lessons, he had quickly gotten bored of it. But the app kept sending notifications to his phone, telling him to do his Spanish lesson. His phone beeped again and he unlocked it to see the green Duolingo owl staring back at him.  
"Whatever," Matthias said as he ignored the owl and put the phone back into his pocket. That owl was determined, that was for sure. Matthias didn't really have time for it right now though. He reminded himself to uninstall that thing later.  
The next day, Matthias was waiting for his time to go on stage. Everyone had been rehearsing their Eurovision songs and now it was time for the Icelandic rehearsal. But something was wrong. Klemens and Einar didn't show up to the rehearsal. Matthias waited and waited, but they didn't show up. Still, he wasn't too worried, they were probably just playing a joke on him. They did stuff like this sometimes, although Matthias didn't think the Eurovision rehearsals was really the place for it.  
"Are you sure everything is alright?" asked Kate Miller-Heidke, but Matthias just smiled.  
"D-don't worry about it," he said, "I'm sure they're fine, I'm going to go and look for them, ok?"  
"Do you want us to help you?" Kate asked, but it was too late, Matthias had already ran out the door. It was when he left the arena that he started to get a bad feeling. Something was up. This wasn't like them. It was strange, it was wrong. Maybe he was overthinking it, maybe they had just slept in, or forgot the rehearsal time, or were having such a good time in Tel Aviv that they just lost track of things. Matthias couldn't see them outside, and they weren't answering his calls, either. He went back into the arena to try and find them, but still, they were nowhere to be found.  
"Everything okay?" Nevena asked as she watched Matthias walk through the arena for the third time, looking for any sign of the other Hatari members.  
"N-not really Nevena," Matthias replied, "It's Klemens and Einar, they're both gone and I can't find them and they're not answering my calls and-"  
"Hey, it's okay, we'll help you find them," Nevena said, "Here, we better alert the organizers about this."  
"R-right," Matthias said, "Thanks."  
At that moment, Matthias heard his phone beeping again. He took it out as quick as he could, thinking it was either Klemens or Einar trying to call him, but when he looked all he saw was a message from an unknown number. He opened the message, and inside was a photo. It was Klemens and Einar in a jail cell, and outside of the cell, stood a large green owl. Below was the message 'All you had to do was do your Spanish lesson.'  
Matthias yelled in horror looking at the image. Some of the other Eurovision entrants had come out now to see what was going on.  
"Hey, what's up?" Duncan asked, "It something wrong?"  
"It's Klemens and Einar!" Matthias said, "They've been kidnapped!"  
Silence. What in the hell. Two thirds of Hatari had been kidnapped by the Duolingo owl. Matthias opened the app again, to find the owl looking back at him. A voice came from the owl, something he had never heard it do before.  
"Well well well," the owl grinned, "I thought I'd see you back here. You better hope you get the next questions right."


	2. Chapter 2

Matthias had explained what was going on to a group of entrants that were around. That Klemens and Einar had been kidnapped by the owl from Duolingo. But he knew how crazy it must have sounded. Whether they believed him or not, he couldn't quite tell, but that didn't actually matter, since right now what was important was getting whatever questions that owl sent him correct.  
"Miki?" Matthias yelled the name of the Spanish entrant, "Miki? I could really use your help right now. Are you here? Please help me, are you here?"  
Silence. He couldn't see Miki in the crowd of Eurovision entrants gathered around. He did however, see Portuguese entrant Conan Osíris. Well... close enough, right?  
"Conan!" Matthias yelled, walking over to where Conan was, "You can help me, right? That owl... he'll send me questions in Spanish... and I have to get them right. I have to."  
"I-I mean, Portuguese is not Spanish but... I can try, I mean..." Conan trailed off.  
"Great!" Matthias said, "Please, your Spanish has to be better than mine, we can do this together, you heard what the owl said, right?"  
"R-right," Conan said, "And of course I'll help you! I just think... it's just... don't you think we should look for Miki first?"  
"I'm not sure how much time we have," Matthias said, "I don't know how this works."  
Matthias looked around, trying to see if he could see Miki again, but he just wasn't there. Meanwhile, Duncan Laurence was looking more and more annoyed by the whole thing.  
"Is any of this even real?" Duncan asked, "You claim your bandmates were kidnapped by... the Duolingo owl? How are we supposed to believe anything you say after all the pranks Hatari has pulled on everyone else here?"  
Matthias sighed. Yeah, Hatari had been pulling pranks on people and messing around in general, but right now he was not. Right now everything was really serious. He was about to answer Duncan, when suddenly, he saw him walking into the arena. Miki.  
"Miki!" Matthias yelled, "Miki!"  
Miki walked over to him, smiling but looking rather confused as to why Matthias was yelling for him. Matthias quickly explained the situation, but that only lead to Miki looking even more confused. Still, Miki agreed to help.  
"Yeah, I'll help you," Miki smiled, "Sure, what's the question?"  
Miki and Conan looked on as Matthias opened up the first question.  
"First up," said the owl, "What is el castillo?"  
"The castle," Miki and Conan said at almost the same time. Matthias grinned as he typed 'the castle' into the box. Correct. This was going to be really easy. All the questions came in and Miki basically gave Matthias all of the answers. And he got every single one right of course, since he had a native Spanish speaker helping him.   
"Excellent," the owl said, "You got all the questions right. But... I can see and hear what's going on. You got outside help. And I'm not allowing that, not this time buddy."  
"What... but..." Matthias began, but the owl cut him off.  
"You have to get the questions right, just you," the owl said, "Your friends aren't coming out of this jail cell until you do."  
"But... but..." Matthias began but the owl just laughed. This was going to be a difficult one, that was for sure.


End file.
